Colinas y pendientes
by Janusa
Summary: "Se abrazó a él tan fuerte como el dolor se lo permitió y esta vez sí fue correspondida. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció antes de cerrar los ojos para cumplir su promesa."•Reto Multitemático de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!•
1. Romance

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Este fic pertenece a la actividad realizada en el foro ¡Siéntate! (el barco más cool de todo fanfiction) "**Reto Multitemático de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!**" en modalidad de one-shot's.

**Número de palabras:** 1,180.

* * *

><p><strong>Colinas y pendientes.<strong>

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did_

_Once upon a dream..."_

—Once upon a dream. Lana del Rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>**. Romance.**

El canto de los grillos es lo único que llena el silencio, cual escena cliché en la que el mutismo se apodera de la situación.

Kagome se deshace las manos de los nervios mientras InuYasha simplemente mira a otro lado con incomodidad. Deben ser las siete de la tarde, una puesta normal en el Sengoku, sin embargo este ocaso no es como cualquier otro. Es el primero, después de tres años, en la que el hanyō y la chica del futuro están juntos.

Esa misma mañana Kagome regresó a la época antigua y posteriormente a los abrazos y cálido recibimiento, tanto de amigos como de los aldeanos, los dejaron solos. Kagome tomó la mano de InuYasha y tímidamente caminaron hasta llegar al pozo, una mirada de pánico que intentó ocultar el chico apareció en su rostro, ella sabía lo que significaba; _"¿te irás?"_

—_Solamente quiero que hablemos —explicó ella, sentándose a la orilla del pozo siendo seguida por el oji-dorado._

Y así es como llegaron a esta tensa situación.

—Y… entonces… ¿qué tal te la has pasado en estos tres años? —habla la azabache, se siente tonta por preguntar algo como eso pero no se le ocurre mejor cosa para sacar conversación.

InuYasha, por su parte, apenas escucha lo que ella le dice, está ansioso, Kagome lo nota e intuye que no se debe simplemente a su llegada, él mira el cielo de una manera que parece que le está reprochando algo. De repente, el peliplata se pone de pie y empieza a observar a todos lados, truena sus nudillos como siempre que los acechaba el peligro pero no hay amenaza alguna, lo puede sentir, en ese caso ¿qué le pasaba?

—Deberíamos regresar a la aldea —sentencia el híbrido con su confusa actitud.

—No, hasta que dejes de comportarte así —refuta ella con el ceño fruncido—, creí que te alegraría verme pero en su lugar parece que quisieras huir.

—Ay, Kagome, no se trata de eso —dice y se le hace raro el nombre en su boca después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciarlo en voz alta.

—Pues explícate —refunfuña la chica, poniendo sus brazos en jarras, haciéndola lucir tan infantil como a sus quince.

El ambarino rueda los ojos, un poco exasperado con la riña.

—Hoy es Luna nueva y puede que Naraku ya no exista pero siguen habiendo yōkais aquí afuera y no de los buenos, precisamente. Así que regresemos —ordena el ambarino con una mirada que no admite replicas.

Esta vez es Kagome la que lo sigue sin chistar. Por lo inverosímil del día olvidó completamente el novilunio y mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea rememoró todas las noches como la que pronto caería en las que se la pasaba pensando si InuYasha estaría bien, acompañado sino se sentiría triste y demás ocurrencias que la inquietaban al punto del insomnio.

El joven frente a ella se detiene a unos cincuenta metros de la aldea, o al menos eso es lo que calcula, tomando en cuenta que las luces se pueden ver desde allí, una choza un poco más pequeña que la de la anciana Kaede y construida toscamente se ocultaba entre la espesura de los árboles. Sin embargo, una duda la embarga; ¿qué hacían allí? Y cuando se vira para preguntarle al muchacho se da cuenta de que ahora sus cabellos son iguales o más obscuros que los propios y que los ojos dorados mutaron a grisáceo.

El ahora humano, entra a la cabaña completamente vacía, sorprendiéndola, francamente.

— ¿Vives aquí? —pregunta curiosa mientras da vueltas sobre sí misma, cerciorándose de que en verdad no hay más que leños amontonados en un lado y _Tessaiga_ enterrada, a modo de protección, cerca de ellos.

—No —contesta secamente, sentándose en su acostumbrada postura de indio y cerrando los ojos—, sólo la ocupo en Luna nueva.

Se sienta frente a él, atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyando su mentón se percata —a través de la única ventana— que había comenzado a llover, algo típico de principios de julio, haciendo parecer que era más tarde.

—Solo —dice InuYasha de repente y ocultando una mirada melancólica bajo su flequillo.

— ¿Eh? —se voltea confundida, no entendiendo muy bien de qué va el muchacho.

—Tu pregunta de hace rato; me sentí solo —se revela, a pesar de que en condiciones humanas es más fácil demostrar sus sentimientos no deja de ser vergonzoso para alguien como él.

—Pero… si estabas con Miroku, Sango, Shippō, incluso la anciana Kaede —le indica como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido.

En esta ocasión el chico no oculta su mirada sino que la clava en la de ella y Kagome entra en un tonto debate interno sobre cuáles orbes son las más hermosas, si las ámbar o las grises.

—Eso no importaba sin ti —suspira y encoge los hombros, recargando la cabeza en la pared de madera, ve el techo para así ser capaz de expresar lo que desea sin morderse la lengua por cobardía en el proceso—. Miroku y Sango son mis amigos pero cuando están juntos se olvidan de todo, el enano está ocupado con sus clases y Kaede… es una vieja aburrida —sonríe de medio lado, pensando en sus amigos antes de proseguir—, pero incluso antes de ello, antes de estos tres años. La que siempre estaba conmigo, quien cuidaba de mí o simplemente la que se prestaba para pelear por idioteces eras tú.

El corazón de Kagome palpita más rápido que galope de caballo en carrera, entiende el significado de lo que InuYasha acaba de decir y, correspondiendo al ataque de sinceridad del híbrido, decide olvidar el decoro.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometí —toma el rostro del ahora pelinegro para quedar cara a cara, sintiendo un hormigueo en los dedos por la calidez de su piel.

—Te fuiste —interrumpe brusco, tensando la mandíbula y viendo las orbes castañas fijamente.

—InuYasha… —acaricia su nombre y una calidez invade el pecho del muchacho, su mandíbula se relaja por el tacto femenino, está prácticamente sentada en su regazo y contrario a la incomodidad que en antaño habría tenido, en esta ocasión, esta vez se convence que ahí es donde ella debe estar. Y sin esperarlo, antes de que siquiera pueda parpadear, lo besa; algo dulce y tierno, en el prueba el aroma que siempre la ha caracterizado, el que lo hizo correr cual desquiciado hacia el pozo en la mañana.

La misma que lo inició es la que termina con el beso, recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de InuYasha, queriendo ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero aun así se abraza a él, únicamente deseando escuchar su corazón y sentirlo aferrarse igualmente a ella. InuYasha a sabiendas de su innato don para arruinar cualquier tipo de atmósfera romántica opta por guardar silencio, tampoco quiere pensar mucho en lo que vendrá, así que prefiere apretar a Kagome contra sí y distraerse olisqueando —tanto como se lo permite la condición humana— sus cabellos.

_Cerezos._ Kagome huele y sabe a primavera y para confirmarlo la besa… otro beso efímero como un suspiro.


	2. Drama

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Este fic pertenece a la actividad realizada en el foro ¡Siéntate! (el barco más cool de todo fanfiction) "**Reto Multitemático de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!**" en modalidad de one-shot's.

**Número de palabras:** 971.

* * *

><p><strong>Colinas y pendientes<strong>

"_Creía que un drama era cuando llora el actor, pero la verdad es que lo es cuando llora el público."_

—Frank Capra.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Drama.<strong>

Ella temblaba, su menudo cuerpo se sacudía de una manera tan violenta que parecía estar convulsionando, un estado totalmente contrario en el cual se encontraba su mente. Era una de esas situaciones raras que por más que trates de explicar únicamente puedes comprenderlas en carne propia, irrisorio decir que estaba en shock, era más bien como estar levitando por un rato, como cuando flotas en el agua, viendo el cielo sólo haciendo eso; viéndolo, con la mente vacía y el alma tranquila, únicamente dejándote mecer por la corriente como una nana arrullando a su pequeño. En pocas palabras, era uno de los maravillosos trucos de la mente para disfrazar el dolor… al menos por un rato.

Kagome habría dado todo porque ése instante de falso bienestar le fuera eterno, se habría aliado con el mismo Naraku a cambio de no sentir ahora, de que la convirtiera en Kanna si era preciso con tal de no desgarrarse por dentro justo como sabía lo haría dentro de poco cuando regresara a un estado de sobriedad.

Dejó de tiritar y quedó tumbada en la hierba, viendo al cielo sin lograr descifrar si era de mañana, tarde o noche, a causa de su momentánea incapacidad de razonamiento y, así con la mirada fija en el firmamento, las lágrimas se comenzaron a regar de las orbes chocolates. Se notaba tan débil e indefensa como lo era la chiquilla de quinceañera que pisó por primera vez el Sengoku y no una mujer de veintiocho años supuestamente fuerte y firme, como a sí misma se proclamaba.

Pero con la cabeza cada vez más "clara", asimilando lo que realmente ocurría, no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez: _así no se supone que serían las cosas._

¡No! Se suponía que ella moriría primero, tenía que morir ella primero.

InuYasha era el hanyō invencible, como le llamaban en las aldeas. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, gracias a su condición híbrida casi podría considerarse inmortal sino fuera por esas noches de lasitud en las que se convertía en un individuo común y pasajero.

Casi quería escupirle a la cara a toda su estirpe. Jamás estuvo más de acuerdo con los hermanos Taishō, tenían razón ¡La maldita debilidad humana! No eran más que seres patéticos y fugaces, por vez primera odió la parte humana de InuYasha, por lo menos el doble de lo que la amó.

Sin ese lado endeble en él se podría haber defendido o y eliminar a esos asquerosos demonios con tan sólo sus garras. No, la culpa era suya, de nadie más puesto que sin ella estorbando, el platinado pudo haber escapado con la velocidad que aunque fuera en novilunio superaba a la promedio ¿Por qué de entre todas las noches del mes tuvieron que atacarlos en esa? ¿Por qué no amaneció lo suficientemente rápido para que se regenerara? ¿Por qué ella no llevó su carcaj y arco consigo?

_¿Por qué, por qué… por qué?_

Se giró un poco, quedando apoyada en su costado con un ardor lacerante en su costado derecho, a lo que no dudaba fueran sus costillas rotas que perforaban algún o algunos de sus órganos pero no le tomó mayor importancia a pesar de que la dolencia le nublaba la vista, una vista que sólo se enfocaba en alguien; en el individuo de más hermosos ojos ámbar que pudo existir.

Como pudo la mujer de cabellos azabaches se acercó a gatas hasta él, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Lo miró allí, recostado, con el largo cabello plateado regado a los lados, el kosode blanco roto del pecho con una mancha carmín que lo tiñó casi en su totalidad y con su rostro ladeado, mostrando las orbes fijas en ella. Kagome no dudó, se tumbó a su lado, acobijándose en el brazo extendido que tenía para ella. Lo observó tiernamente y delineó su rostro con la yema de los dedos, con todos sus defectos InuYasha siempre le pareció ideal para ella en una extraña combinación, se abrazó a su cuello y ahí hundió la cara, aspirando de paso el aroma de su marido.

Él le decía que olía a cerezos, ella le decía a él que olía a bosque.

—Eres un mentiroso InuYasha —dijo después de dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios—, me has dejado aquí esperándote como una tonta aun cuando prometiste que nunca nos separaríamos de nuevo.

— ¡Keh! Tonta, yo no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa —lo escuchó decir con tono fastidiado…

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste, los dos lo hicimos, fue el día de nuestra boda! —exclamó Kagome con indignación, apretando el kosode manchado con su mano temblorosa.

—Pero no fue porque yo quisiera, el estúpido del monje me obligó a decir toda esa sarta de cursilerías.

—Entonces… tampoco era verdad que me querías —musitó por lo bajo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Idiota, sino fuera así me habría largado desde el primer "siéntate" que me diste. Además, si cumplí mi promesa, una mucho más importante para mí.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó la chica con suma atención.

—Que te protegería aunque la vida se me fuese en ello —murmuró tan bajo que dificultosamente fue escuchado, depositando un beso en la frente herida de Kagome.

Levantó el rostro, queriendo ver la expresión de él al decir tales palabras pero no encontró las lagunas radiantes de oro que esperó, eran más parecidas al mate. Opacas, sin brillo y sin vida.

—Y yo prometí estar siempre contigo, sólo que mi voto, contrario al que dictó el monje, no acaba cuando la muerte nos separa. Oye InuYasha… —no recibió respuesta sin embargo continuó—. Te amo, tonto.

Se abrazó a él tan fuerte como el dolor se lo permitió y esta vez sí fue correspondida. Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció antes de cerrar los ojos para cumplir su promesa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Quería plasmar esta idea desde hace mucho por que ¡hey! ¿por qué Kagome debe morir siempre primero? (aunque aquí también murió, pero InuYasha se le adelanto u.u)

Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y a **minidraculaura3** y **serena tsukino chiba** por además tomarse el tiempo para dejar su review les mando un beso :* extra, el siguiente capítulo lo subo en dos días, será "humor" para olvidarme de todo el drama de esto :c

_Ciao_, nos estamos leyendo :*


	3. Humor

**Disclaimer:**

1-InuYasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

2-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

3-Este fic pertenece a la actividad realizada en el foro ¡Siéntate! (el barco más cool de todo fanfiction) "**Reto Multitemático de 10 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!**" en modalidad de one-shot's.

**Número de palabras:** 1491.

* * *

><p><strong>Colinas y pendientes.<strong>

"La imaginación consuela al ser humano por lo que no es, el sentido del humor lo consuela por lo que es."

—Francis Bacon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. Humor.<strong>

El esperado sonido de la chicharra se hizo presente, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos presentes soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Un alivio momentáneo pues sólo era el timbre para el receso.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo el aula se halló prácticamente vacía. Apenas unas cuantas cabezas regadas por el salón, entre ellos Sango y Miroku en una esquina chorreando miel, por otro lado Ayame tratando de convencer a Kōga de que fuera su acompañante en la boda de su prima, aclarando que sólo sería en calidad de amigos (sí, claro) y al parecer si la chica seguía insistiendo por otros diez minutos el oji-azul aceptaría. En último lugar quedaba ella, Kagome, sentada en su butaca la cual se encontraba pegada a la ventana, viendo a los chicos de los grados menores correr y juguetear en el patio y las canchas.

Chasqueó la lengua, tenía mucha hambre y su comida aún no llegaba; ese día le tocaba a InuYasha ir por los almuerzos pero el muy idiota estaba demorando horas.

Escuchó que corrían la puerta. ¡Al fin, Kami-sama! Volteó, esperando ver su comida y a un chico de cabellera plateada sin embargo en su lugar encontró un simpático muchacho de corto cabello castaño.

— ¡Hōjō! —dijo con sincera sorpresa.

La verdad no se le hubiera ocurrido que él iría a verla, suponiendo que era eso lo que hacía allí, pues si bien eran casi amigos, desde que iban en salones distintos de un saludo no habían pasado.

—Hola Higurashi, ¿cómo has estado? —habló con su acostumbrada sonrisa, la cual le marcaba unos hoyuelos que lo hacían lucir tan infantil que a Kagome le provocaba apretarle las mejillas.

—Bien, ya sabes, con las tareas y todo eso. ¿Y tú?

Con esa pequeña pregunta el muchacho se deslindó a contar todo lo hecho el momento en el cual habían cambiado de grupo, ella lo escuchaba completamente atenta, más a los movimientos de su boca que a sus palabras, la verdad no sabía muy bien de qué hablaba; se limitaba a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando para que no creyera que le molestaba o algo por el estilo.

Tan abstraída estaba que ni siquiera se percató en el momento que InuYasha regresó al salón con los almuerzos, ni la forma en que arrugó la nariz cuando vio con quién estaba.

El timbre volvió a repiquetear, diciéndoles que ya era hora de volver a las clases.

—Higurashi, me dio mucho gusto poder platicar contigo —expresó Hōjō a modo de despedida, se levantó de la silla que había movido para sentarse y la regresó a su lugar.

—A mí también, ojalá se repita pronto —habló impulsivamente, sonrojándose, no queriendo que Hōjō pensara que lo estaba presionando.

—Pues… —comenzó el chico, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo y, al igual que Kagome, sonrojándose un poco—. De hecho, también vine porque quería preguntarte si tú… si quisieras ir hoy al cine.

—Con quién —preguntó Kagome estúpidamente, medio shockeada.

—Conmigo —desglosó sílaba por sílaba la palabra, sintiéndose más nervioso.

—Oh, claro —un rayo debería partirle la cabeza por ser tan estúpida, únicamente a ella se le ocurría hacer tales preguntas—, me encantaría —aceptó medio tartamudeando—, ¿a qué hora nos vem…?

Kagome no pudo terminar de preguntar porque InuYasha, ya cansado de ser tratado como una butaca más en el aula, decidió hacer acto de presencia; y como nunca puede faltar, carraspeó fuertemente, obteniendo un sonido similar al de un perro que se atraganta con su hueso mientras come, cuando al fin le prestaron atención habló de manera indiferente:

—Kagome, saliendo de la escuela veremos lo del trabajo de historia, nos queda poco tiempo —lo dijo sin mirarlos, como si no le importara lo que ellos hacían, tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, detrás de Kagome y comenzó a comer despreocupadamente.

—Pero… si es para dentro de un mes—cuestionó ella, extrañada por el inusual espíritu trabajador de su, por lo regular, holgazán amigo.

—Keh, ¡exacto! Casi nada —refutó cortante, todavía con comida en la boca.

—No te preocupes, será otro día. Nos vemos, Higurashi.

—Sí, Hōjō. En serio quería ir, disculpa —el nombrado hizo un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia al asunto y se fue, un tanto decepcionado, sus hombros caídos lo delataban.

Kagome lo observó hasta que se perdió tras la puerta y se giró para lanzarle una mirada furibunda al peliplata.

— ¿Qué? —dijo desafiante ante la inquisidora mirada femenina a la vez que se metía más del ramen que comía a la boca.

— ¡Arruinaste todo! —chilló la chica, tirando de su negro cabello para evitar ahorcar a su "amigo". El muy idiota sabía que desde que conoció a Hōjō le gustaba y él venía a arrebatarle una oportunidad de oro.

InuYasha respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y prosiguió con lo suyo. Kagome planeaba hacérsela de tos otro rato, pero el profesor Kinomoto (que siempre llegaba tarde) hoy se las dio de madrugador y entró al salón, impidiendo así que el albino del mal fuera castrado.

—Kagome… —llamó el oji-dorado con cautela—, Kagome —nada, así como sus últimos diez llamados, nadie le contestó.

Iba caminando un par de pasos por delante de él, estaba molesta, lo podía notar por sus hombros rígidos… y porque desde que salieron de la escuela lo único que le había dicho (y muy hoscamente) fue: "haremos el trabajo en mi casa" y se echó a andar.

Lo estresaba estar así con ella, le parecía agotador el estar enojado con alguien. Además Kagome exageraba, como siempre.

— ¡¿Te parece que exagero?! —casi le da azúcar a InuYasha del susto, otra vez había pensado en voz alta y temió por su integridad física al ver el aura de violencia que desprendía la joven. Consideró correr pero luego recordó un documental, y pensó que si no se movía la bestia no lo atacaría— ¡¿Me llamaste bestia?!

Ay no, él y sus manías, acabarían por matarlo.

—Tranquila, Kagome —puso sus manos frente a él en forma de defensa al verla acercándose peligrosamente, comenzó a dudar sobre lo visto en ése programa porque a él no le estaba sirviendo en lo absoluto—. No es para tanto.

—Sabes que Hōjō me ha gustado desde hace años, y hoy que decide invitarme a salir vienes y lo mandas todo al caño.

—Deberías agradecerme —dijo él en cambio con el ceño fruncido—, ese Akitoki siempre me ha parecido muy raro, ¿te has dado cuenta de que nunca hace deportes para ver a las chicas a sus anchas? No cabe duda de que es un pervertido. Siempre atraes a degenerados.

—InuYasha, es asmático. No puede agitarse.

— ¿Y qué me dices de esa vez que Bankotsu te besuqueo como si te quisiera succionar la boca? Nadie normal hace eso.

— ¡¿Cuál besuqueo? Me estaba dando respiración boca a boca! La cual no habría sido necesaria si cierto idiota no me hubiera lanzado del trampolín a sabiendas de que no sé nadar.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a saberlo yo? A las piscinas se va a nadar.

—Pero cuando usas traje de baño, ¡no uniforme! —Kagome literalmente se estaba tirando del cabello con ganas de reír, llorar o tirarse al suelo y patalear de la frustración.

—Blah, blah, bla. ¿Y qué me dices de Kōga? Proponiéndote matrimonio cada que te veía —esta vez InuYasha se cruzó se brazos, retándola a contradecirlo.

—Bueno, pues… Kōga es Kōga —dijo por lo bajo, no ocurriéndosele una respuesta más inteligente.

—Obviamente, y yo soy yo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kōga es raro… y ¡ay, no me cambies el tema! —gruñó la azabache, dándose cuenta de que él estaba usando su táctica de siempre para escabullirse de los líos, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lanzó un puñetazo a su pecho, el cual estaba segura le había dolido más a ella. Le había dado de lleno con los nudillos.

—Tonta, ¡carajo, ni pegar sabes! Si no fuera por mí, tendrías que lidiar con depravados, y ya me di cuenta que no eres muy competente para eso —masculló enfurruñado InuYasha y tomó entre sus manos la adolorida de ella, sobando de modo mórbido. El acto mitigó el mal genio de la chica mientras lo observaba, concentrado en su tarea. Podía ser dulce cuando se lo proponía—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eres tan gruñona que seguramente no querrán acercarse a ti… y si contamos tu fealdad. Sí, eres totalmente inmune a pervertidos.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —gritó Kagome a todo pulmón, dándole una patada en la espinilla y con la mano libre jalándole la oreja (que era su punto débil).

Y se fue la chiquilla, azotando los pies en cada paso que daba, dejando las zonas adoloridas. Todavía podía escuchar sus muy variados improperios a lo lejos.

Se rió por lo bajo, le divertía tanto verla molesta que incluso los moretones que quedaran en su cuerpo serían bien recibidos.

Porque bien lo dijo Chaplin; _a fin de cuentas, todo es un chiste_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Holis :3 esta vez como pudieron ver fue un U.A., en realidad este one-shot comenzó con la idea de que fuera "romance" (o sea, el primer capítulo) pero simplemente no se dio tan marcado como yo quería que fuera, bien, espero que haya quedado dentro del parámetro de "humor" aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de eso. Okay, ustedes den su opinión, no muerdo, pueden comentar *cejas, cejas*

De nuevo les dejo un beso y abrazo a:

**minidraculaura3: **sí murió Kagome, bueno, en realidad murieron los dos. La cosa es que Kagome estaba como abstraída de la realidad y alucinó toda esa extraña conversación o bien fue el alma de él hablándole, incluso yo no estoy del todo segura pero pienso que fue un poco de los dos. Bien, un reemplazo de Kagome nunca habrá y menos Kikyo pues a pesar de lo que digan las considero muy diferentes.

**serena tsukino chiba: **es triste, lo sé pero... de eso se trataba, espero este one-shot te haya alegrado un poco. Besos.

por dejar su review y también a las personillas que le dan follow o agregan a favoritos el fic (claro que nadie se queja si dejan un review ;) )

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, lo estaré subiendo por el martes más o menos, hasta entonces ;D


End file.
